


To those whom it may concern.

by Twilight2004



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Eret gettting dethroned gave me an idea, im bad at tagging., no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2004/pseuds/Twilight2004
Summary: I had an idea after watching Eret getting dethroned by Dream.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	To those whom it may concern.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic on here and I've decided to post it here. I hope you enjoy.

To those whom it may concern, 

Good afternoon, I am writing to you from my tower on the walls of my ex residency as it is taken over by the tyrants I betrayed you for, my crown has been taken and I have lost everything I once had. My home, my power, everything is gone. My leadership was threatened after I considered helping you in whatever you may need for the upcoming rebellion, after it was found out that my intentions were not to stay neutral in the war but to help you I was summoned to my throne room and stripped of my title and replaced by the tyrants of which I made a deal with, then sent away and escorted out of the castle I once called my own. 

I am writing to you in hopes that you may trust me and let me help in whatever may you need for the overthrowing of the tyrant of a nation you once called your own and in hopes we can be friends once more and put our past behind us. I’ll be there within the day to hear your response. 

Sincerely,   
Ex-King   
Eret.


End file.
